The Final Mission
by Longcat
Summary: Weiss. Schwartz. A final meeting, and everlasting memories. DEATHFIC


_"Vshoooshhh"_

Four dark figures raced down the street, too fast to be seen in the little bit of light from the street lamps illuminating the concrete path. They were all silent, all of them knowing what they needed to do, and no words had to be exchanged. Their mission was clear and their determination strong. It would be completed without hesitation and without trouble. For these four were Weiss.

In what seemed like no time, they arrived at their destination. The building loomed above them, a sign around the other side faintly glowing. Adrenaline pumped in their veins, but wasn't seen outwardly. They were so used to these jobs...so used to the countless people they ran across. They all knew what was coming when Manx appeared at the door.

"Alright," said Omi silently, preparing himself mentally. As if on cue, all four went to their respective locations and set out to work.

-------

A classy car drove into an empty parking lot, ominous in the darkness. It was as if the air was dead, unwelcoming to any who may want to enter.

ka-cha. The driver's door clicked open, and an ivory clad figure stepped out, surveying the area. It was Crawford. With a furrowed brow, his long, elegant fingers pushed his glasses back into a suitable position. With an almost unaudible sound, he shut the door as the other three opened. The rest of Schwartz appeared.

---------

"Damn!" Came the hiss as Omi crouched in a dark vent, typing furiously. His fingers flew over the laptop keyboard with skill enviable to even the best. Perspiration began to bead up on his forehead.

"Bombay," came the fuzzy voice through the communicator, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to crack this stupid program, hang on, I should have it in a sec."

"Hurry up," came the slightly whining voice of Balinese through another channel on the communicator. "Schwartz just went in, you know."

"It's almost done." Omi replied quietly as not to be heard. Cracking the program was only step one to their mission tonight; it had to be hacked into so that they could clearly see their options instead of recklessly breaking into the establishment. Aside from that, Schwartz was there. From the information they had been given, the black group of their foes were there every Friday night.

Omi cursed the mission in his head. It too dangerous to have to do this the same day Schwartz was there. Who knew what kinds of problems it could cause? It would have been easier if they had shown up to completel this assignment any other day of the week - he even had brought this up to Manx after she had explained it. While Weiss may just be assasins, Omi did care about the other members of the group and hated to do such a risky mission that would put them all so easily at stake. However, Manx insisted, and they had no choice.

The computer beeped indicating that the cracking of the program was finished, and Omi snapped back to reality.

"Got it!" He whispered to himself, pleased it had gone so easily and quickly. The others were waiting. He had to go meet them so they could commence with step two of the mission.

Folding up his laptop, he crawled further into the establishment where the others were now waiting.

-----

The four Schwartz stepped in, the door shutting behind them by itself. They were in luck, nobody to interfere with them this time apart from the people they needed to talk to. With a glance to the side, he saw that they were there waiting for him. "Sit," he said irritably to the rest of his team mates. They did as they were told, but not without whining from Schuldig. Lots of whining. Nagi sat and looked around apathetically, resting his face on his hands. The Irishman, as per usual, rambled ona nd on about hurting god.

"God, shut up," growled Nagi, clearly upset to be here. Usually he didn't give a damn, but tonight he felt uneasy.

-----

In no time, Omi was standing with the other three. Aya stood intimidatingly, as cold as ever. Ken and Yohji gave a nod to the smallest Weiss.

"Good job," said Ken with a small smile. "It should be easy from here now that you've gotten that program out of the way."

Aya stared hard at the blonde boy, his mouth a thin line on his stoic face. "Did you remember to put in what we needed? Because otherwise this will be futile." He nodded, which satisfied Aya.

Walking in the cold and dark basement, the four were on guard as their eyes darted around, keeping watch. At any given time, somebody could approach. Ken stumbled on a box, spilling its contents on the floor. Aya cussed under his breath, annoyed with the carelessness.

"Oh god," whimpered Ken. Looking back, Yohji examined what Ken was staring at. It was just light enough down there to recognize a vague outline. The vague outline looked suspiciously like tiny severed limbs, now laying around as if trying to escape their fate.

Yohji quietly groaned upon making out what the spoils on the ground were. "Ahh...nice going, Ken." He made a slightly annoyed face at Ken, who was still looking down at the floor regrettably. "This could stall our mission!"

Ken looked up at the fellow Weiss member with an equally annoyed expression. "I didn't do it on purpose! It's dark!"

Already starting to walk away, Aya gave a hissing sigh as he moved towards the stairs. "We don't have time for this." He said, looking over his shoulder and glaring slightly at the two who had started to argue.

Omi nodded. "Don't fight guys. We have to go before Schwartz finds out we're here and what we're doing!" The young boy followed Aya towards the exit. Deep in side, he just wanted to get this over with.

Yohji and Ken exchanged slightly dirty looks, but agreeded as they both followed their commrades.

"Don't make a sound." Aya reminded them as they reached the top of the stairs. It was a risky mission. There was only two doors into the room where they had to complete the misson. Schwartz was in that same room. They couldn't go in the first door without being obviously seen, so this entrance was their only choice. They had to use every bit of their skill to slink into the room like ninjas, complete their task, and get out.

Aya slowly reached his hand out towards the door handle. Steadily. Carefully.

"Jesus christ, can you go any slower," Yohji complained as he thrust his own hand out and swung open the door.

"You fucking idiot," Aya shouted, "that was the wrong door!"

"What the hell!" Came the shocked shouts from the other side of the room. Brad glared at them standing in the doorway, teeth clenched. The rest of Schwartz stood up on instinct.

Weiss stepped out of the doorway, it was too late now, they were found out. They had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it had, and the only way out now was the usual fight.

Brad pointed at Aya and growled under his breath. "You! I should have seen this happening. You're sooner going to die than get in front of me."

"I placed my order before yours you cheating bastard," Aya shouted viciously as he drew out his katana.

Omi flounced across the grass, the ocean lapping against the shoreside, dolphins dancing on the waves. "Nagi! You're here! Did you bring the balloons?"

Yohji pulled out the marshmallows. "Don't think you're winning this one, Schwartz. Not this time. Omi hacked into the system when we first got here. We're going to get it first!"

Brad gave way to a slight smirk as he kept his gaze locked with Aya's, not intimidated by the katana nearly pressed to his chest. "As usual, you're too slow, Weiss."

Nodding confidently, Schuldig tapped danced his way next to Crawford. He almost tripped over Farfarello's yarn from his knitting but caught sight of it before he could.

"You're always too slow! Do you think Schwartz is that stupid?" He crossed his arms, flashing a snarky grin towards the members of the rival group. "We called ahead."

Aya growled. He wouldn't let it happened. Something inside of him didn't want Schwartz to win this time. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe it was Brad's cruel eyes that were still transfixed on him as he held his weapon out in defense. Maybe it was the fact that they had made it so far, too far to just let it go. He pressed the katana closer, slicing the thread of Brad's cyan business suit.

Aya was trembling in rage, in sadness. He couldn't take this overwhelming feeling anymore, their past was too much. "The bucket is ours." he choked out, "Your calling ahead means nothing to me. SHI-NE!"

He leapt, aided by his dance partner Yohji, and glided across the stage with his razor sharp wand in hand.

But Crawford was too fast. Darting to the side, he dove and rolled to safety. "Now," he said to Farfarello. Getting up from his lounge chair, the psychotic man dropped his half done sweater and out of no where, began to wield his plastic eating utensils. "GOD IS KIND OF COOL," he shrieked and powered up to super saiyan level 76.

Over in the corner, Omi and Nagi sat there, surveying the chaos. Omi knew that his team mates were in grave danger now. Yohji now had a serious gash on his shoulder from a plane crash, and Aya was trying to finish his cupcakes so Ken wouldn't cry. He knew he had to do something. Dropping his balloon animal, he stood up.

"No," cried Nagi, his beautiful sable hair falling over his delicate face. "Bombay, you can't leave me like this! I still don't know how to use the search function!" Wearily, Omi turned back to the boy and whispered, "search by author name." He turned again and dashed into the battle field, his dragon not far behind. Tears fell from Nagi's eyes.

Omi didn't want to leave Nagi behind, he felt badly, but he knew he would return to him someday when Weiss and Schwartz met once more. Bouncing high on his pogo stick, the boy called Bombay hopped over the dead body of the president and towards his teamates to join them in battle against their enemies.

Aya remembered the ninja skills that he had gained from drinking the blood of his comatose sister and quickly set them to work against Farfarello's saiyan technique. Deep inside Aya felt saddened and slightly jealous; he hadn't gotten the time to drain his sister's bone marrow to gain the saiyan powers. This jealously only fueled his rage towards Farfarello, and he landed a high-kick blow to the other man's face.

Farfarello gasped as the foot made contact with his skin. A bruise. On his beautiful face. Weiss would surely pay.

On the other side of the room, Yohji kneeled down on the floor, removing shards of plane and metal from his shoulder wound. Luckily he had the time to spare as Schwartz was disracted with the other Weiss members. He looked up to examine the situation, and saw a beautiful, red bucket not far off in the distance. It was there. Right in clear view on a counter. There was no time to waste. Yohji ignored his wound and quickly got on his unicycle, making his way towards the counter, dodging the herd of sheep all the way.

He was so close, so close now. Yohji spurred on his unicorn faster, the flames were approaching from behind.

As if at once, all eyes were on him. All in slow motion, the rest of Weiss stood up from their stadium seats, spilling their popcorn and cheered on Yohji, the touch down was so close! Schwartz was finishing their triple sow-cow on the ice, before gaping in horror as their prize was about to be taken. And then it happened.

Nagi, finally feeling the strength of his indian ancestors pounding in his veins, let out a horrible cry and hurled himself at Yoiji. The windows shattered, and Yohji could barely maneuver his spaceship anymore.

"SHIT," Yohji cried. He pressed the gas peddle, trying to outdrive Nagi in the race for that holy grail. Swiftly rounding the corners, avoiding other fallen soldiers, it was neck and neck. It hit Yohji then, he could do it...

Suddenly, Yohji began to do his secret move. Nagi was infuriated, "no way! He's multitrack drifting!" Flying faster, he reached out his skinny arm for that sparkling red bucket.

Aya dropped his pizza rolls as he watched the race intently. Ken sobbed as he cheered for Yohji and Omi slammed the brakes.

Yohji triple-axeled over the counter, his claws sinking into the side of the paper bucket. It was his. Just as Nagi was about to reach out a paw to grab the bucket, Yohji pulled it out of his reach and landed behind the counter and on his feet triumpantly. Nagi bared his fangs in anger and frustration.

"THE TIME IS NOW" Crawford shouted as he sprayed hairspray in Aya's eyes, his tail trailing behind him as he rushed toward Nagi on his log. The four leaf clover had predicted wrongly. The strawberry did not rise at midnight like Schuldig had so confidently told him it would the night before.

Wood shards flew as Nagi smashed the log with one hard blow of his fist and Crawford scaled the counter, blocking Yohji into a corner.

"Weiss," Crawford snarled, glaring at Yohji. "There's a hair in that bucket. Surely you don't want it."

Yohji's eyes widened as blood trailed down his chin. "N...no...!"

Aya stopped and stared, shocked, in Yohji's direction. No. It was not so. Aya put on the jock strap and hurled the football in his companion's direction, and it whizzed past Crawford's head.

Ken dropped out of the jetplane and pulled the parachute key, drifting down from the sky, molten rocks blazing down by him. He used his mechanical arm and crushed the roof of the building open, using his laser eyes to examine the bucket. It was true. Between the crispy chicken breasts and the golden chicken legs rested a single black hair.

"You, you did this!" Came the horrified shout of Omi as he did a backflip and landed on his skateboard, scoring a perfect ten. Crawford laughed loudly, rejoicing in their shock, his forked tongue bending this way and that.

"YES! Yes I did! I have sabotaged your bucket, filfthy scum of the underworld! And nobody can stop me anymore!" The floor began to rumble,and open, elevating Crawford on a high point of rock, his cape swirling around him.

Enraged, Aya wiped the mascara from under his eyes off and punched a deer. "HOLLA AT YOU GIRL," he threatened up to the spiraling vortex of death that was the Dark Crawlord. Still clutching the bucket, Yohji moved his bloody, half severed hand closer to the hair. He could remove it, he could. Schuldig, using his x-ray vision saw this and sought to protect his prince charming from the candy witch.

"DON'T! It will explode!" Schuldig grabbed at his chest, trying to still his frantic heart. The entire court was looking at him, waiting for him to make his move in the chess game.

But Yohji was not intimidated. Because...he too, was a god. Glowing with a purple light, he stepped up from the rubble of the fallen crystal forest and held the bucket high above his head.

"SHAHALLAG KISHI FARKPOOT DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The jewel on Crawlord's cape shook and glowed brightly as Yohji recited the ancient elven spell. The hair in the bucket flew up over his head and turned into a stiff, pointed spear and it threw itself towards Aya. Aya's nimble fingers grabbed the spear and threw it with great force towards the stone throne which Crawlord was residing on.

"MASTAH!" Schudig cried, interrupted from his jam making, he rushed towards the now trembling stone pillar in the middle of the room. It started to crack and crumble, and high up at the top of it, Crawlord looked greatly distressed.

"N...no! This cannot be happening! How do you know the magic words!" Just as he got the words out, Brad Crawlord's flesh melted slowly off of his face, revealing a metal skull.

Knowing they had defeated the base of Schwartz, Omi and Ken jumped from the poker table to join Aya and Yohji with their winning bucket. The helicopter was right outside of the door. Soon they would say goodbye to their families and go off to fight in the Vietnamese jungles.

"Let's go!" Omi said, getting onto his tigher as he put his cigarrette out. "Manx needed this now, there's no time to lose!"

"But what about the boots!" Aya said, still deeply enraged, as he stroked the french baguette.

"There's no time, Aya!" Yohji cried, putting the turkey into the oven at 400 degrees, in a light butter basting. He too, along with Ken, got into the tiger.

Ken hit a few buttons and the rockets on the side of their tiger started and soon Weiss was throttling full force through time and space, narrowly avoiding dirty laundry threatening to shred them all to pieces. Schwartz began to trail them, their incredibly hitech elephant stomping the villages and catching up quick.

"We're going to have to do formation 26A," Omi said seriously into his fleshy bleeding armphone.

"Right-o," came Roosevelt's affirmation.

Igniting the shrink ray, Weiss and Schwartz tumbled along the smooth plastic surface of the museum, security guards chasing them down.

"WE'VE GOT TROUBLE," Roosevelt shouted frantically, and indeed they did! Farfarello was being a total badass and skysurfing next to them, the desert sands not having any effect on his skillz.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded them all as they toppled off the Tokyo Tower, their bat wings broken and useless.

What is that? The thought crossed all their minds, as they sat in the temple, writing good fortunes for an orphanage of starving sharkchildren.

Out of the apocalpse, a huge yellow box on wheels came hurtling out of the sky, with hundreds of laughing demons on board.

Lights, blinding to their eyes shone in their faces and the four members of Weiss looked their cruel fate right in the face. And that face was the hard, metal grate of a school bus. With no time to escape, the metal hit against their bodies, thrusting them across the concrete. Their bones slowly broke and blood stained the asphalt, and the bucket's contents scattered across the road. The screams of Weiss slowly filled the night air. The voices of the laughing demons aboard soon followed.

Manx served chicken at the funeral.


End file.
